World of Ea Wiki
Welcome to the World of Ea Wiki Ea is a world where the ruins of cities that once floated through the sky, pulsated and glowed with the truest form of magic and, through the infinite creativity, ingenuity, and power of the High Humans, said to be the original form of humanity, have all but crashed down the ground in ages long past. The magic-endowed stone ruins dotting the landscape like ruins long dead, their once magnificent girth even now flickering with life, the great magic technology that once powered them retaining a measure of power even after all the time that has passed...and, in the current era, where humanity has long since lost its original form that once built such floating sky-cities and drifted among the domain of the gods, they struggle to eke out an existence surrounded by the inhumans and monsters that they once so viciously slaughtered and mocked. Their once-vast holding reduced to a mere hollow fragment of its former self as a simple capital city and a meager empire surrounded on all sides by inhuman countries hungry and eager to finally get revenge on the race that once destroyed them, they fight with all their might against fate to stay relevant and in possession of their own destinies in this world where the fantastical, the magical, the divine...all of it sits, slumbering, or still-walking among them. Undead, Monsters, Inhumans, Aberrations from beyond the stars...they all hunger to turn this age into one where humans no longer hold the reins. In Ea, where the very gods themselves stride the mortal plane, the world that still hangs in its infancy where even the divine have yet to limit themselves by law or code, each own bound to nothing but their own devices and natures, anything and everything can, and frequently does happen. The landscape has been pockmarked by scars, entire sections of the once-large main continent sundered and sent beneath the waves of the ocean by horrible magical weapons, armies, and acts of hubris...in this world which defines the term 'Epic Fantasy'... Adventure, loot, gold, love, fame...all of lies just beyond that distant horizon, and awaits the right being to awaken the power that still slumbers in the depths of the earth and claim it for themselves! *Custom Fantasy World Designed for the Pathfinder Tabletop Role Playing Game** Background Humanity is in decline. For reasons unknown, the race that once ruled the world, dominated its skies and bent the very fabric of its reality to their will, has long since begun to slide into mediocrity. The great stone cities they used to live in that flew through the sky have long since gone dormant and crashed to earth, the true potential of their race now unavailable to them, their bodies frail, their lives short, and their minds slowly being twisted by greed, power, and corruption. As countless ruins of their long-lost glory dot the lands, great stone cities half-buried in the mud, in the sand, in the trees and dirt, countless inhuman races have begun to force the humans back, eager to claim the land that had once been human-owned for their own, treasure hunters delving into the dangerously advanced ruins, desperately hoping to claim the highly advanced technologies that lay within as their own. As the strange cities pulse weakly with life, vestiges of a race that once reached into the realms of the gods with their own power, humans struggle to eke out an existence in this era that no longer favors them. For reasons unknown, a notice has gone out from a one of the most famous nobles of the last organized human empire, Draconia...a noble by the name of Baron Merul Weiss, who requests any and all adventurers, warriors, mages, and anyone who can fight to come to his estate if they're looking for work...the pay promised in the request is quite handsome, but from the sounds of things, this is no ordinary request.... How it Happened, the Creation Mythos of Ea Long ago, there was only nothingness. The vast ether was nothing but mist, the formless nothingness the only thing in existence. However, one day, a titan was born from the fog, the first being to stride forth from the vast cosmic soup and come into existence. This was Atlas, the god above all. Born from the infinite cosmic soup, Atlas was a unique existence, as his birth alone sprang the cosmos that had previously been stagnant and lazy into action. As the universe expanded outwards infinitely fast as his massive, cosmic body sprang forth from the mist, the heavens themselves blessed him. Gifted with power over all aspects of creation, Atlas commanded all, knew all, and was all. However, as he stood in the middle of a vast cosmos, now open and expansive yet still empty, he wished to create. Using his body as a catalyst, knowing the universe could never sustain such a powerful existence if he wished to give birth to other life, Atlas began to use his own flesh to sculpt the stars, carve great roads into the heavens so that his creations could guide themselves at night, he used his eyes to create the stars, so that he could watch his creations even when he was gone, and finally, he used his organs and the rest of himself to carve the planets and everything that existed on them, so that his creations would know his touch always. So, vanishing as he created the last of his worlds, Atlas fell apart, his body breaking into ten equal parts that would become the new gods, inheritors of the will of Atlas, the one true god. Together, they rule over Atlas’s final creation, and the one he breathed life into: Ea, a jewel among jewels. Links to Wiki Meet the Gods, The Pantheon of Ea Minor Gods of Ea Notable Organizations and Groups of Ea Nations of Ea The Wild Lands: An Overview of the Wild Races: Traits and Drawbacks Unique to Ea The Metals Unique to Ea Other Oddities Unique to Ea(Poisons, Potions, Food & Drink, etc): Languages Unique to EA Homebrew Templates Spells Unique to Ea Crafting Spells/Extracts and Magical Items in Ea: Races of Ea Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse